In a Cold Winter
by Anniiee
Summary: One-Shot.. Bagaimana sapu tangan itu berjalan dan tetap mempertemukan mereka.


**Another GaaIno fic...**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**In The Cold Winter**

**Chara(s) : Ino, Gaara, Sasuke, and Shion**

Dingin menggelitiki kulitku. Menembus paksa menusuk nadi. Musim dingin ini tak seperti biasanya. Kurekatkan jaket kulit tebalku. Ah! Aku lupa membawa syal. Bulu kudukku pun hampir membeku.

Musim dingin yang semakin dingin? Atau hanya perasaanku saja yang mendingin?  
Kupaksa menembus udara es ini. Cepat sampai rumah lalu nyalakan penghangat ruangan. Ambil selimut dan menonton tv. Betapa aku sangat merindukannya.

Sekolah hingga hampir dini hari memang bukan opsi yang baik. Apalagi di musim dingin seperti ini. Kalaupun tidak ada kegiatan klub, apalagi aku sebagai ketuanya, tentu momen santai di sore hari takkan pernah kulewatkan.

Tinggal satu tikungan lagi aku akan melihat sebuah rumah minimalis dan hanya satu-satunya rumah bertingkat di area itu. Langkahku perlahan melambat. Lagi-lagi dingin menggelitik kulitku. Kukuatkan langkah kakiku yang tiba-tiba gemetar. Dan respon motorik yang selalu mengiringi setiap kali mendekati rumah itu adalah jantungku yang berdetak tak menentu.

Sampailah aku ke tempat yang menjadikanku salah tingkah sedari tadi. Padahal tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Gerbangnya pun tertutup. Lampu taman yang remang-remang seolah satu-satunya yang hidup di sana. Kosong.

Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau berdiri melihat seorang gadis remaja lewat malam-malam di saat menghangatkan diri di dekat perapian adalah yang paling menyenangkan di musim dingin seperti ini?

Bahkan aku sangat merindukan perapianku sendiri.

Sekilas kakiku berhenti. Memberi sejenak kesempatan untukku memandangi rumah itu. Berharap, sekilas saja, ia keluar rumah dan menatapku. Itu saja cukup. Dan akan sangat cukup bila ia sampai menyapaku.

Menghela nafas. Percuma. Siapa yang kau harapkan itu, Ino? Seorang pelayan kafe yang murah senyum dan selalu menyapa?  
Bukan. Tentu bukan. Aku sangat tahu itu. Sangat tahu. Hanya saja, terkadang hati ini pun berharap seperti itu.

Kuperintahkan lagi kakiku tuk berjalan. Merekatkan kembali jaket kulitku, memeluk erat bungkus belanjaan sore ini, dan mulai mempercepat langkah. Sudah kubilang kan, aku merindukan perapianku. Aku tak mau mati membeku.

**%%%**

"Apa Anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"  
Apa mungkin senyuman ini yang kuinginkan? Senyuman menawan setiap pelayan kafe ataupun restoran.

"Maaf, apa Anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

"Ah! Ya." Aku terkesiap kaget. "Aku ingin Strawberry Cake yang ini," kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah menu yang lumayan tak kupahami. Tapi, karena ada dua kata itu di tengahnya, jadi aku yakin itu kue stroberi. Sepertinya aku harus mulai belajar bahasa Prancis, apalagi untuk makan di kafe ala negeri Rattatouli ini.

Pelayan itu kemudian pergi. Meninggalkanku lagi-lagi sendiri menunggu makan siangku di kafe kecil tak jauh dari sekolah. Mengingat kafe ini masih baru, rasa penasaran pun menyerangku. Dan sekali-kali menyelinap keluar dari sekolah tak masalah kan? Lagipula, kantin sekolah pasti seperti antrian sembako hari ini.

"Silakan dinikmati!" Bahkan hanya mengantar makan untuk manusia yang kelaparan ini, dia tersenyum padaku. Di sepanjang perjalanan ke dapur pun tak juga melepas bibir melengkung ke atas itu. Memang tabiat pelayan itu murah senyum, atau karena mereka diminta untuk murah senyum? Yang mana itu, mereka tetap murah senyum.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan mengganggu menggetarkan ponselku. Kubaca. Seketika itu pandanganku meredup. Aku tak pernah menyalahkan takdir. Aku tak menyalahkan mengapa musim dingin begitu dingin. Terlalu serakah hingga menusuk jantung. Tapi musim dingin kali ini, hanya menambah buruk suasana kalbu.

'Maafkan aku.' Hanya sebuah pesan singkat yang menyiksa ketika aku tahu apa maksud sesungguhnya. 'Maaf, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu.'

Malam ini, akan lebih baik bagiku tidak melewati rumah itu. Dia takkan memandangku. Dan takkan pernah memandangku. Pun ia berdiri di depanku sekalipun. Dan mungkin, bukan lagi hati yang bergetar, melainkan hati yang sudah kehilangan penopangnya.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa. Laki-laki es penuh kharisma berhasil memikat salah satu dari beberapa gadis cantik di sekolahnya. Tapi, memalingkan muka begitu gadis itu menyatakan cintanya. Bukan berarti cintaku karena popularitas. Aku suka sifatnya yang seperti itu. Namun, akhirnya pun bersimpuh karena kata-kata penolakan. Bagai satu-satunya bunga dalam padang bunga. Namun, bunga itu layu hanya karena kata-kata.

Dengan perasaan yang jatuh memburuk, aku berdiri dari kursiku. Meninggalkan piring kosong kafe itu.

Seseorang tiba-tiba menabrakku sebelum aku sempat menyentuh pintu transparan kafe.  
Seragamku basah. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak kuning di baju putihku. Setidaknya lengan seragamku yang basah.

"Maaf."

Aku mendongak. Seorang pelajar laki-laki yang entah dari sekolah mana menatapku khawatir. Tangannya membersihkan seragamku dengan sapu tangannya. Dan begitu aku beralih pada wajahnya, satu kata yang terngiang. Tampan.

Dan membuatku teringat 'dia' seketika.

Ia tersenyum dan meraih tanganku. Lantas meletakkan sapu tangan itu di sana. Mengangguk sekilas, kemudian melesat pergi mendahuluiku menyentuh pintu keluar.

Menghela nafas. Setidaknya, hari ini aku menemukan senyum ramah lain selain senyum ramah para pelayan kafe itu.

**%%%**

Malam ini aku pulang malam. Lagi-lagi dingin menyeruak. Dan lagi-lagi aku lupa membawa syalku. Jangan katakan aku terserang _Alzeimer_. Kurasa tidak, karena satu hal yang baru kualami sekali tepat saat hatiku terjatuh. Tapi, aku masih mengingatnya. Aku kembali bertemu pemilik sapu tangan ini.

Aku takkan lagi membicarakan pemilik rumah tingkat yang selalu membuat kakiku hilang keseimbangan. Membicarakannya berarti kembali jatuh.

Dia berdiri di sebuah gang kecil tak jauh dari swalayan. Wajahnya tampak tak bersahabat. Seolah angin malam yang dingin ini tak hanya menusuk kulitnya bahkan menggores hingga lubuk terdalamnya. Dia rapuh.

Kuperkecil jarak kami. Dan dia masih belum menyadariku. "Ini!" Kusodorkan sapu tangan asli miliknya. Ia menoleh tapi dengan ekspresinya yang biasa. Asumsiku tak salah. Dia benar-benar rapuh.

"Hapus darahmu sebelum terinfeksi," kataku tersenyum. Dan sapu tangan itu kembali pada pemiliknya.

Pertemuan keduaku dengannya.

**%%%**

Seiring waktu berjalan, seiring perasaan itu lenyap. Siapa Sasuke? Aku tak lagi mengenalnya. Bukan berarti aku benci padanya. Dia sama sekali tak jahat padaku. Aku sudah tak lagi mengenal siapa yang menyakitiku. Dan hubungan kami pun berjalan seperti semula. Tak ada sapaan, pura-pura tak kenal, ditambah tak ada lirikan mata untuknya. Dariku. Dia adalah orang lain saat ini. Mungkin.

Tapi, tentu saja itu dusta.

"Sasuke menembakku loh. Aku senang sekali," cercanya senang. Tentu tidak untukku.

Kupikir aku barusaja bertekad melupakannya. Tepat beberapa menit lalu. Tapi, kenapa ketika nama itu keluar dari bibir sahabatku sendiri, rasa sakit itu kembali muncul?

"Hari ini aku pulang dengannya. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu." Walaupun duri tak kasat mata telah berhasil menusuk kantong tangisku, aku enggan mengeluarkannya. Terutama di depan sahabatku sendiri.

"Iya, iya. Cepat sana pergi! Kau hanya akan membuatku menangis nanti." Kucoba kuat di hadapannya. Walau hanya dari kata-kata.

"Ich, kau ini. Bilang saja kau iri padaku. Kalau begitu, Daagh! Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Ino!" Dan ia pun melesat pergi.

Perlu kau ketahui Shion, hariku takkan menyenangkan.

Kini aku tahu, mengapa musim dingin kali ini begitu dingin. Aku tak punya siapapun untuk bersandar. Terutama ketika pujian hangat sang kekasih tak ada untukku.

**%%%**

Terseok-seok aku berjalan ke tempat aku bisa menemukan senyum-senyum ramah walaupun palsu itu. Mencari peringan hati yang kubutuhkan sangat.  
Sebuah Cappucino gelas tergenggam rapi di tangan. Menyalurkan hangat yang dibutuhkan kulit yang hampir membeku ini.

"Selamat menikmati sisa hari Anda. Lain kali datang lagi ya?" Tak lupa, sebuah senyum hangat juga mengantarku pergi.

Kadang aku juga terbayang bagaimana bila Sasuke tersenyum hangat padaku. Senyum palsu sekalipun. Aku tak apa-apa. Aku benar-benar tak apa-apa.  
Tapi, kenapa membayangkan dia yang mengirim pujian hangat pada Shion begitu mengerikan seperti ini? Sakit.

Pasokan udara pun terasa menipis di suhu yang menyakitkat ini. Aku tak tahu hingga kapan tangan bergetar ini bertahan memangku cappucino gelas.

"Menangis sambil berjalan?"

Sapaan seseorang yang terdengar sangat dekat membuatku yakin tanya itu untukku.

Aku menoleh.

"Ini. Mungkin kau juga membutuhkannya." Dia tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan. Lagi?

Tak ingin membuatnya menunggu, kuterima sapu tangan yang telah tercuci bersih itu. Dan ia pun tersenyum kemudian kembali beranjak pergi sambil bersembunyi di balik tudung jaketnya.

"Terima.. kasih."

Dan aku yakin, aku sempat melihat kegetiran di balik senyumnya itu.  
Pertemuan ketiga kami. Apa ada hubungannya dengan wajah rapuhnya kemarin?

**%%%**

Mendung di pagi hari bagi seseorang. Dia tak malu-malu menghujani hati rapuh orang itu. Menambah deras air mata tak kasat mata itu. Sudah kuduga kegetiran yang tersirat dalam senyuman itu berhubungan dengan pertemuan kedua kami.

Dia menatap kosong seorang gadis yang tengah bergandengan tangan dengan pemuda lain. Manik _blue-green_nya jelas tak terlihat baik-baik saja. Apa aku terlalu pagi untuk mengetahui alasan terpakunya ia di jalanan pagi itu?

"Kurasa kau lebih membutuhkan ini."

Dia menoleh. Kali ini tak ada senyum yang berusaha dikeluarkannya untuk menyembunyikan redupnya mata itu.

Dia hanya bergeming.

"Aku suka senyum seseorang. Walaupun palsu sekalipun. Setidaknya itu lebih nyaman dipandang." Entah apa yang kukatakan ini. Kalimat ini keluar dengan sendirinya. "Cappucino di kafe Prancis baru itu berhasil meringankan hatiku. Daagh!"

Dan aku menjauh darinya. Untuk kedua kalinya, sapu tangan itu kembali pada pemiliknya.  
Di pertemuan kali keempat kami.

**%%%**

Dingin menggelitiki kulitku. Menembus paksa menusuk nadi. Musim dingin ini tak seperti biasanya. Kurekatkan jaket kulit tebalku. Ah! Aku lupa membawa syal. Bulu kudukku pun hampir membeku.

Musim dingin yang semakin dingin? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?

Kurasa memang musimnya yang semakin dingin. Memang bukan karena tugas klub lagi. Hanya karena antrian panjang untuk mendapat cappucino gelas versi terbaru. Itu pun aku tak berhasil mendapatkannya.

Sia-sia sudah waktuku selama hampir setengah jam di kafe itu. Bahkan senyum ramah yang selalu kukagumi itu tak membantu sedikit pun. Mungkin memang aku harus menyalahkan musim dingin kali ini.

"Hei!"

Aku mendongak. Dia ada di sana, di depanku.

"Kau?"

Apa dia mau menghadiahiku sapu tangan lagi? Dan kurasa aku sedang baik-baik saja untuk tidak mendapat sapu tangan itu.

"Aku tidak akan memberimu sapu tangan lagi." Kheh. Bahkan dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Dia merogoh tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuatku mengerutkan alis.

"Kau lebih membutuhkan ini." Dia mendekat dan mengalungkan syal biru itu di leherku. Aku yakin wajahku terlukis tanda tanya besar yang harus dia jawab.

Dia hanya tersenyum. Senyum ramah seperti milik pelayan kafe. Tapi, aku yakin pemuda ini tidak sedang disuruh tersenyum ramah padaku.

Dia sudah berhasil. Entah kemana ia membawa pergi kegetiran itu. Dia bukan dia di hari-hari pertemuan kami sebelumnya. Entah siapa ini, tapi yang pasti, aku suka senyuman itu.

"Aku punya banyak Cappucino hangat. Mau menghabiskannya bersamaku?"

Dan senyum perlahan membentuk wujudnya. Pertemuan kelima kami. Kali ini dengan sebuah syal. Gerbang baru kurasa telah terbuka. Aku merasa sesuatu menyenangkan berjalan ke arahku. Atau mungkin tengah berdiri di depanku.  
Mungkin, tak sepenuhnya musim dingin ini dingin. Tak sepenuhnya musim dingin ini menyebalkan. Buktinya, musim dingin ini mulai terasa hangat bagiku. Dan musim dingin ini tak terasa menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja er..?"

"Gaara. Aku Gaara."

Nama yang bagus. Senang akhirnya aku mengetahuinya.

"Hallo, Gaara. Aku Ino. Senang bertemu denganmu."

**FIN**

**Main tu Rid en Riviu?**


End file.
